Late night fun
by Dark Mind and Saddened Soul
Summary: Hey, this is a little fic that I thought would be cute OT3 Sanada/Yukimura/Kirihara


Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis – if I did then some things would be different.

Warning: Lemon, slightly graphic yaoi.

Summary: Just a fluffy fic.

There was a small movement on the bed as the covers were pulled over the three bodies lying contently.

Genichirou slightly shifted the only sleeping male, Akaya, around so he was in the middle of himself and Seiichi and cocooned in the warmth of the two.

The years had changed much for the three. They were in high school – Akaya a freshman and the other two Juniors. It had been quite a sight to see Akaya, held back by Genichirou, close to attacking the captain of the tennis team when he was told that he couldn't be a regular.

Seiichi smiled and leaned over to slowly kiss Genichirou softly and snuggled against the small body between them – looking at the innocence portrayed on the soft face, Akaya's hair damp slightly but not enough to take out the bounce.

There was a shift in between them as eyes slowly opened and blinked.

Spotting that Akaya was awake, Seiichi gave a small smile before leaning down to slowly devour the small mouth, pulling the body closer to himself and selfishly keeping the boy all to his own. However, Genichirou would not have that. Growling he moved over to pull the boy away and, as Akaya, calming down from the fuzziness in his mind, started to kiss Seiichi all over – quickly getting the male aroused.

Genichirou stuck three fingers into Seiichi's mouth who immediately started sucking on them greedily, lathering them thoroughly.

Unhappy with being ignored, Akaya pounced and in one go took in Genichirou's length, causing him to cry out in pleasure and earning a pleased smirk from the younger.

Once the fingers were thoroughly coated, Genichirou slipped out of Akaya's mouth, pulling him up and placating him by kissing him, and flipped Seiichi around and quickly entered them into him, wanting this part to be over fast so they could get onto more pleasurable things.

Seiichi hissed in pain and pleasure before, wanting to do something himself, pulled Akaya away from Genichirou and kissing him, taking full advantage of his shocked state and sticking in three fingers that he had prepared while also doing Genichirou's fingers and making himself cry out in slight pain.

Akaya was in a daze. He body was a mixture of shock, pain and pleasure. To distract their little lover from the pain, Genichirou and Seiichi started kissing and pleasing the boy all over, sending shivers down his spine and drawing out hungry mewls. Genichirou nudged Seiichi's lips with his member, and Seiichi eagerly took it in his mouth, coating it with saliva.

Deciding that Seiichi was ready, Genichirou turned him around gently before thrusting fully into him, earning a keening cry from the other, who was used to this type of treatment. He lowly moaned as he thrusted, and Seiichi shivered at the sound.

Akaya was twitching pleasure and annoyance; he wanted Seiichi to be in him NOW, so he took matters into his own hands, knowing that he probably won't get filled any time soon with how much noise was coming from the other two.

Knowing that he was stretched enough, Akaya slid himself off the fingers that had previously been active inside of him and backed himself down to where he knew the others cock was and slid himself onto it, stifling a moan and then winced as the length was suddenly pushed in hard from the action going on behind him.

Seiichi's mind was in a haze but soon recognised the feeling of Akaya on him, and loosely wrapped his arms around the boy he was fucking in order to reclaim some sense in his mind. Genichirou, noticing what was going on before him, slowed his pace and pulled out before moving around to the younger who suddenly leaned down and engulfed the length into his mouth, in doing so providing a new angle for Seiichi to pound into him with.

Groaning in pleasure, Seiichi suddenly picked up the pace, pounding into him with all his strength, causing Akaya to fill with the rush of urgency towards orgasm, and he let go of Genichirou and came with a scream, his muscles tightening into a slick vice grip around the member and finally finishing Seiichi off, before Genichirou finished in Akaya's mouth as well.

Slowly they came down from the high they were on, and slowly, one pair of sleepy eyes started to close. That earned a chuckle from the other two before they to pulled each other close and gave in to the warmth and tiredness in themselves and fell into a comfortable sleep.

The ending is a bit dull huh... ah well... I had been working on this for a while and it is my first one in this style – meaning that well yeah... this is different...

Oh well, let me know what you think, I would like to know if I need to improve on anything.

Ta!

Note from her on-off-beta: Be nice! : )


End file.
